The Only
by Luu1225
Summary: Porque un voto o promesa no debe mantener una relación. [Songfics] [YuuriXViktor] [YuriXOtabek] [ViktorXYurio] [OtabekXYuuri]
1. Only

_Tú y yo_  
 _hicimos un voto._

 _Para bien  
o para mal._

El frío de San Petersburgo no se comparaba en nada al que hacía en Hasetsu, este era más duro, calaba sus huesos de una manera en la que solo quería permanecer en aquel departamento.

\- Llegaré más temprano hoy- es lo mismo que dice todos los días antes de irse, él solo asiente y responde con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Toma tu tiempo- dice con esa sonrisa a la que ya se ha acostumbrado hacer a diario.

No hay más palabras después de las y dichas, estas permanecerán en su memoria hasta que regrese, lo cual será a altas horas de la noche. Observarlo desde la entrada, con las 10 en punto marcando el reloj y su promesa de regresar más temprano.

Sin embargo no lo hace.

Yuuri Katsuki sabe muy bien que Viktor Nikiforov rompe aquel voto todos los días, cuando se posa delante de la puerta del departamento de Yuuri Plisetski.

 _No puedo creer  
que me defraudes._

 _Pero la prueba está  
en la forma que duele._

La sonrisa que ofrece a Viktor todos los días desaparece una vez que la presencia de él ya no está, su rostro se ve inundado en lagrimas al adentrarse nuevamente aquella casa que lo ha visto llorar incontables veces

 _Durante meses he tenido  
mis dudas, negando  
cada lágrima._

 _Me gustaría que esto  
hubiera acabado ahora,  
pero se que todavía  
te __necesito aquí._

Viktor ya no sonríe de la misma forma que hizo en un principio, Yuuri lo sabe. Tal vez porque el dueño de esa sonrisa ahora pertenece a Plisetski, quien todo los días parece ver más tiempo a Nikiforov. La ausencia de Viktor duele y por más que llora no logra desahogarse como es debido.

 _Dices que estoy loco  
porque no crees que_ _  
se lo que has hecho._

 _Pero, cuando me dices  
"cariño" sé que no soy  
el único._

Llora sin parar, llega hasta una mini súper que hay cerca del departamento, toma la primera cajetilla de cigarros que hay en el mostrador y después se dirige a la estantería de licores, la empleada cínicamente recomienda la mejor marca de vodka. Sabe el porqué llora más no dice nada; paga ambos productos y sale del lugar, con un nudo en la garganta escucha él: Que tenga un buen día.

 _Has estado tan ausente,  
y ahora tristemente sé por qué._

 _Tu corazón es inalcanzable,  
bien sabe el señor que __el mío te pertenece a ti._

Los delgados brazos de Plisetski rodean el cuello de Nikiforov. Cada gemido o jadeo es amortiguado por los hombros del menor, es como si por varias horas olvidaran al japonés que llora desconsoladamente en aquel departamento. Ninguno de los placeres que ellos sienten se puede comparar con el inconsolable llanto de Yuuri.

 _Dices que estoy loco,  
porque no crees que se __lo que has hecho._

 _Pero cuando me dices "cariño"_ _  
se que no soy_ _el único._

Llorar y gritar ya se vuelve insuficiente, su garganta duele, sobre todo cuando da largos tragos de vodka, la cual quema su esófago y estomago. No niega que en un principio dolía tanto que terminaba por desmayarse, ahora no es así. Duele pero lo soporta, ¿por qué lo hace? Realmente perdió el motivo, no sabe si lo hace por amor o aquella promesa.

 _Te he amado durante  
muchos años, pero  
quizás no es suficiente._

 _Me has hecho darme cuenta  
de uno de mis miedos __más profundos._

Hoy no sería como otras veces en las que lloraba hasta que eran las 9 de la noche, preparaba una pequeña cena para ambos y lo esperaba en la entrada, con su sonrisa más resplandeciente.

 _Mintiendo y haciéndome  
pedazos._

Así como todo comienza, termina. Viktor se viste y sale de aquel departamento, al cual promete no volver jamás, pero esa promesa solo sigue yendo y viniendo.

 _Dices que estoy loco  
porque no crees lo que has  
estado haciendo._

 _Porque cuando me dices "cariño"_ _se que no soy_ _el único._

El humo del cigarro prevalece en el interior de su boca, después lo exhala por sus fosas nasales, la colilla de este es dejada sobre una enorme pila de ropa que no tarda en comenzar a quemarse, estas ropas solo le pertenecen a una persona. Toda esta se quema en instantes, bastan cinco minutos para que no queden más que cenizas, estos minutos son suficientes para él.

No necesita nada más que la ropa que trae puesta.

Esta es la última vez que el departamento es testigo de su llanto, el porqué y demás.

Se acaba el papel de la pareja leal.

Deja el envase de vodka y cigarros en el contenedor de basura, donde ahí mismo va ese voto que ambos hicieron hace tantos años.

Viktor camina por esa transitada calle, arreglándose la corbata y el traje solo espera llegar a casa, ser recibido por esa hermosa sonrisa que solo le pertenece a una persona, Yuuri va a estar en la entrada luciendo tan hermoso como siempre.

Pero no es así.

La luz de la entrada está encendida, solo para que le sea visible una pequeña nota que hay pegada en la puerta.

Este trozo de papel solo tiene escrita una oración.

 _"No soy el_ _único_ _"  
I'm not the only one._

Yuuri Katsuki por fin deja atrás ese voto.

 **[...]**

 **¿Saben que es lo peor de una infidelidad?**

 **Que traicionen tu confianza es lo de menos, pero que tú sepas que esa persona te está engañando y no hagas nada al respecto, por ser o mantener la apariencia o creer que todo cambiara.**

 **No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.**

 **Espero que este songfic les haya gustado o algo, lo siento, debía escribir sobre esta canción y pues esta es la pareja que más me gusta por el momento~**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **La canción es: The Only One de Sam Smith.**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	2. Stay

_Todo el tiempo lo nuestro  
fue una fiebre._

 _Una gripe la cual tenía  
orgullosos creyentes._

¿Adónde iba realmente? ¿Tenía un lugar adonde ir? Los pies le dolían, su visión estaba borrosa, con respiración errática se dejo caer en la fría nieve de aquel callejón de mala muerte.

 _Puse las manos al aire  
y dije: Muéstrame algo._

 _El dijo: Si te atreves,  
acércate más._

Su mirada borrosa, perdida en la nada de esas dos paredes que sentía como lo aprisionaban, como lentamente se cerraban y terminarían por aplastarlo, no tenía miedo de ello, todo lo contrario. Eso sería lo mejor que en aquella noche le podría suceder. Camino sin rumbo alguno, dio vueltas por la ciudad, no sabía su propósito de estar ahí en ese momento, su único motivo de prevalecer en aquella ciudad se había ido o mejor dicho... lo había abandonado.

 _Dando vueltas y vueltas  
y vueltas, vamos..._

 _Oh ahora, dime ahora,  
dime ahora, ya lo sabes._

Cualquier cosa que viniera en ese momento, un ladrón que le arrebatase cada una de sus pertenencias, algún psicópata que quisiera acabar con la triste y deplorable escena en la que ahora estaba sumido. Lo que sea que en ese momento apareciera sería bien recibido, si tan solo acababa con todo. Escucho pasos aproximándose a él, una sonrisa rota se adueño de sus labios, el dueño de aquellos golpecitos contra el suelo se posó delante de él.

Sin embargo Yuuri no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de poder ver a aquel individuo, cerró los ojos y dejo en manos de él o ella cualquier cosa que fuera hacerle.

Le daba igual.

-Katsuki-san.

No espero despertar, pero lo hizo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en  
su departamento ni en ningún otro lugar que antes hubiese frecuentado. Además de eso,  
nunca en su vida espero ser llamado de esa forma como lo había hecho...

-Otabek-kun...- murmuro el nombre del joven kazajo que se mantenía sentado al otro lado de la tina.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en ella, luego de sentir como su cuerpo parecía flotar por la considerable cantidad de agua que había a su alrededor. Agua que por supuesto estaba a una temperatura agradable.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, Otabek no era de muchas palabras y Yuuri nunca había hablado con él antes.

-Si planeaba descansar en algún lugar, aquel callejón no era la mejor elección- inquirió el muchacho de ahora 20 años.

Katsuki emitió una risa y pasando una mano por sus hombros dirigió su vista hacía el kazajo.

-Debo darte la razón en eso- fue su respuesta, la suficiente que Otabek necesito para caer en cuenta de que algo le había sucedido, pero había llegado también a esa conclusión luego de percibir ese olor a alcohol que desprendía de su boca y cuerpo, parecía que se había ahogado en botella tras botella pero estaba equivocado.

Solo había sido una.

Volvió a quedarse todo en silencio, Yuuri Katsuki observando las facciones más maduras en el rostro del joven veinteañero mientras que él solo concentraba su atención en el agua que rodeaba al japonés. Sin notarlo sus miradas se encontraron, solo hubo necesidad de verse por unos segundos para que se dieran cuenta de que ambos compartían algo más allá que solo el gusto por el patinaje, él cual Yuuri ya había dejado a un lado para concentrarse en su matrimonio.

Del cual ya no había nada.

-¿Los sabes cierto?

Otabek no demostró emoción alguna con esas palabras o mejor dicho con aquella interrogante, se tomo unos segundos antes de responder, porque tenía una respuesta.

-Si.

Katsuki Yuuri solo suspiro.

El agua de aquella enorme tina se volvió fría, se derramo cuando la intromisión de aquel kazajo dentro de ella, Katsuki Yuuri bajo los efectos del alcohol y su ansiedad que fue en aumento tras aquella traición que soporto por dos años se entrego a los brazos de Otabek Altin, que compartía el mismo dolor que el japonés, eso aliviaría su dolor, mejor dicho el de ambos. El calor de un simple encuentro carnal lograría disipar sus dudas, su dolor, sus emociones.

 _No estoy seguro de como  
sentirme respecto a esto._

 _Algo en la forma en que te  
mueves._

Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus sentimientos; cada una de esas cosas fue arrebatada por el más joven, al igual que el mayor lo hizo con las del mencionado, hicieron eso solo para liberar tensión, hacer desaparecer emociones que solo carcomían lentamente sus espíritus, sus sentimientos, sus dolores. Pero ninguno de los dos estuvo listo para lo que comenzó a nacer de todo eso.

 _Hace que me sienta  
como si no pudiese  
vivir sin ti._

 _Esto invade mi ser..._

Hubo una vez, en la que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que todos esos sentimientos de amor que sentía por Viktor se desgastaban lentamente, el olor del joven Plisetski impregnado en esa piel que  
tanto adoraba besar, inundaba sus fosas nasales y solamente provocaba que retirase sus brazos de alrededor del ruso y se excusara con un: _Lo siento, estoy cansado._

Otabek podía ser pocas palabras, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas con facilidad, no tuvo que siquiera dudar de como la actitud de Yuri había cambiado, eso no fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de todo si no el apasionado beso que compartió con Viktor Nikiforov en la puerta de aquel departamento que frecuento todo los días, hasta que por petición de Plisetski prefirió que sus encuentros fuese ahora en el suyo, Yuri llegaba puntual, pero Otabek se excusaba con un: _Lo siento, estoy cansado._

Expertos en el patinaje pero inexpertos cuando se trataba de temas como el amor, dolor, tristeza, coraje... traición.

Un nuevo sentimiento nació en ellos y prometía quedarse, renacía esa vieja llama que Viktor y Yuri habían encendido en un principio, como el ave Fénix que muere y renace de entre sus cenizas, ahora ese sentimiento... también lo hacía.

 _Quiero que te quedes._

Otabek regreso a Kazajistán, por órdenes de su entrenador. Yuri no se mostró muy afligido por esto se despidieron con un beso casto en los labios, se introdujo al avión en donde Katsuki Yuuri ya lo esperaba.

 _No es realmente una vida  
la que vives._

 _No es solo algo que tomas,  
si no que es dado._

Envueltos en la agradable sensación que aquel sentimiento aun desconocido para ambos les estaba brindando.

Yuuri cambió su número, cerró cada una de sus cuentas, cosa que estaba seguro alarmaría a más de uno, pero era necesario, porque estaba preparando algo grande.

-Solo quedan dos semanas.

Katsuki asintió pasando su mano por los cortos cabellos de Altin.

-Pasarán muy rápido.

 _No estoy seguro de como  
s_ _entirme con respecto_

 _a esto._

 _Algo en la forma en que te mueves,  
hace que me sienta como si no pudiese  
vivir si ti_ _._

 _Esto invade mi ser..._

Las dos semanas de las que hablaron antes, pasan con tal rapidez que parece como si el tiempo se estuviera burlando de ellos, pero no le prestan atención. Atraen miradas por el simple  
hecho de que no les importo llegar juntos, ya habían comenzado con todo eso cuando Katsuki anunció su regreso al patinaje, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno por el hecho de que ya tenía  
27, una edad considerada para mejor quedarse retirado pero no, Katsuki había vuelto para otra temporada.

 _Quiero que te quedes._

Saludo cordialmente a la prensa, ignoro cada pregunta que se le hizo acerca de su matrimonio con Viktor, respondió solo las que se referían a su regreso a las pistas, fueron pocas pero eso fue lo de menos. Otabek no se separo de él, ni siquiera cuando Yurio se le acerco y le saludo, Altin solo mostró un corto saludo y después desapareció con Katsuki hacía el interior del recinto en donde todos los demás patinadores estaban. Atrajeron miradas de curiosidad, desprecio y odio.

Ambos fueron llamados: Infieles.

 _Oh, la razón por la que  
me aferro._

 _Oh, es por  
este agujero ausente._

Katsuki saludo a cada uno de los competidores, prometió a Phichit tomarse un foto con él al terminar el programa corto y a Chris tomar una copa en la noche, desvío su atención a unos ojos azules que antes pudieron hacerlo sentir muchas cosas, pero ahora... nada.

-Hola, Viktor- lo saludo como si nada, dicho eso volvió adonde Otabek sin darle la oportunidad al ruso de responder el saludo o de decir cualquier cosa, en su camino pudo notar unos orbes azulados que lo miraban con profundo odio y desprecio, los cuales están adornados con pequeñas lagrimas. Lagrimas que no se comparan en nada con las que el derramo ya hace bastante.

-Hola, Yurio.

 _Es gracioso como  
eres tú el destrozado._

 _Y como soy yo  
el único que necesita ser salvado._

Todo lo presenció con una mirada segura y una sonrisa triunfante, bailo con tal perfección que más de uno de los jurados se levanto y le aplaudió, no solo se gano al público, sino también a los jueces y por si fuera poco... a sus compañeros competidores y por supuesto, a su ex-entrenador y pareja, ¡oh! Y al amante de este también.

Llego al podio elevando la medalla de oro con una sonrisa que crecía conforme las luces de las cámaras iluminaban su rostro y los aplausos eran el único sonido que habían en sus oídos, nunca antes sintió una felicidad así de grande ni con su primer oro.

Otabek a su lado consiguió la de plata y Yuri con una mirada de pocos amigos acepto la de bronce. Se tomaron las fotos necesarias, después de esto tanto el japonés como el kazajo se dirigieron a donde estaban sus respectivos entrenadores.

Y en ningún momento, Katsuki le dirigió la palabra a Nikiforov.

 _Porque tú nunca  
ves la luz._

 _Resulta difícil saber  
cual de los dos cederá._

Toda esta a punto de llegar a su final, pero no. La gala de Katsuki Yuuri y Otabek Altín estaba a punto de ser presenciada cuando hubo un cambio de planes, si antes ambos presentarían una gala individual, se cambio, a una gala en pareja.

 _No estoy segura de como  
sentirme respecto a esto._

Katsuki se adentro primero a la pista, con expresión adolorida las notas de la música comenzó, las notas del piano acompañaron los lentos movimientos del azabache, la letra narra a la perfección su situación actual. ¿Cómo puede describir lo que siente en ese momento?

Otabek se desliza hasta tomar las manos de Katsuki y besarlas, justo antes de dar una vuelta y abrazarle. Se deslizan en el hielo, como hace tantos meses lo han hecho. Ambos son como piezas de rompecabezas, encajan a la perfección, ambos comparten

El sentimiento de la traición pero también el de volver amar, ambos están rotos pero se complementan a la perfección.

 _Algo en la forma en que  
te mueves_

 _Hace que me sienta como  
si no pudiese vivir sin ti._

Viktor mordió su labio inferior hasta que algo de sangre se deslizo de este, Yurio no lo soporto y fue directo al mismo baño en donde Yuri lloro en su primera Grand Prix y ahí dejo todo el dolor vuelto llanto que esa traición en el hielo le provoco.

 _Quiero que te quedes, quedes..._

El amor que Yuuri sintió por Viktor alguna vez y el que Otabek mantenía por Yuri desapareció, una vez que sus labios se unieron en un largo y pleno beso, que asombro a más de uno, para Viktor ya no hubo duda alguna, algo en su interior se quebró pero ese algo no fue nada más que lo mismo que hace bastante a Yuri más bien se le destrozo.

 _Quiero que te quedes._

 **[...]**

 **Tenía mis dudas acerca de escribir una segunda parte de esto,  
pero en fin ya lo hice y sé que esta pareja es TAN crack que dios...yo de verdad disfrute escribiendo esto x'DDDD**

 **En fin, espero que ya se pongan en paz y no me pidan otra :v**

 **La canción que ambos bailan es la misma de la que puse letra, puse el vídeo arriba.**

 **La canción del primero es: The Only One de Sam Smith.**

 **La segunda canción es: Stay de Rihanna ft Ekko**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	3. Tears

_Intente hacer que me quisieras, pero  
no estamos destinados a estar juntos._

 _Y la verdad sobre esto siempre me atormentara,  
no importa si me libero de esta._

El tiempo pareció mofarse de cada uno a su manera, Viktor pareció que este no pasaba con él, estar en aquel departamento donde la presencia de Yuuri no faltaba se volvía tedioso pero era su hogar no había otro lugar adonde pudiese ir.

Aun tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri volvería a entrar por esa puerta, no todo volvería a ser igual eso era más que obvio por ello él dedicaría el tiempo necesario y más para enmendar su "error".

Se ve sumido en sus pensamientos todos relacionados al asunto que lo llevo a volver a esa desagradable soledad a la que ya se había desacostumbrado, aun en su ensoñación logra percibir unos golpecitos en la puerta de la entrada.

No lo piensa dos veces, se levanta y abre la puerta sin preguntar de quien se trata antes.

-¡Yuuri...!- la enorme sonrisa que tenía preparada para Katsuki se desvanece cuando solo ve a un hombre de traje negro y expresión seria tras la puerta.

El varón desconocido no emite palabra hasta después de unos cuantos segundos.

-¿El señor Nikiforov?

Viktor no entiende quien es el hombre ni porque trae consigo un maletín, pensó en las muchas cosas que podría ser, una en particular le hizo helar la sangre.

Apenas responde con un audible "si" que es el detonante para que aquel varón saque de su maletín una serie de papeles que entrega al ruso, después se retira con una cordial referencia no sin antes presentarse por supuesto.

La identidad del varón de traje fue lo que menos importo al penta-campeón, lo importante fue lo final de la oración del hombre.

"Soy el abogado de Katsuki Yuuri"

La presencia de aquel hombre solo significaba una cosa.

 _Y mis lagrimas fluían como el océano,  
mientras estas flotaban en la brisa._

 _Caían en cámara lenta así como yo lo hice  
al caer de rodillas._

Otabek sufría, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara por dentro el se desmoronaba lentamente cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo se llenaba de una oscuridad aterradora que solo le hacía recordar lo que la persona en la que más confió le hizo.

 **La traición.**

 _Me estas atormentando, te burlas de mi,  
en el interior de mi cabeza, apago la luz y  
todo lo que queda solo son dudas._

 _Ya estoy gritando tu nombre,_

 _¿porque quieres hacerme pasar por este dolor?_

Cada uno lidiaba las cosas a su manera. Yuuri recientemente se había aislado bastante para tratar con su abogado toda la documentación sobre su divorcio en el cual quería encontrar una manera en la cual resolverlo sin necesidad de discutir algo de frente con el peliplata, era obvio que no quería arrastrar a Otabek en esto.

Otabek por su parte lidiaba con algo que Yuuri podría considerar como algo tan bajo como tan ruin.

-Beka- Yuri sonó tan bajo así como tan necesitado que Otabek apenas y pudo reaccionar bien, nunca llego a presenciar a un Yuri tan vulnerable, básicamente... no logro conocerlo como hubiese querido.

-¿Necesitas algo?- intento sonar como siempre pero algo en su voz le estaba ganando.

La linea telefónica se quedo en un extraño silencio que a más de uno hubiese incomodado pero no a ellos, ¿porque?

Yuri esta apunto de hablar Otabek vuelve en si y esta listo para escucharlo pero la voz del rubio no llega a sus oídos cuando el teléfono le es arrebatado.

-Para tus juegos, Yuri- declara Yuuri al ruso que esta en la linea telefónica y obviamente esta apunto de responder pero el japones cuelga si pensarlo dos veces.

Entrega el aparato a su legitimo dueño quien esta estupefacto, su expresión lo dice todo, quiere hablar pero Yuuri no le da la oportunidad o atención debida cuando desaparece en el pasillo de la residencia que ambos comparten, la puerta del cuarto cerrarse es el último sonido que se escucha.

Después nada.

 _Tengo la sensación de que jamás voy a escapar,  
no puedo esconderme del remordimiento que me causas._

Otabek por instantes se ciega completamente al pensar en Yuri.

Katsuki lo entiende, el kazajo es joven aun y no logra superar o aceptar que la persona que tanto amo y en la que deposito un amor "incondicional" le pagó de la forma más ruin posible.

Hay noches, son pocas, pero hay noches en las que Otabek tan solo da vuelta en la cama en un intento por conciliar el sueño, por dejar de pensar, de recordar, de... vivir nuevamente aquellas experiencias con el ruso menor. Fueron buenos momentos, no lo niega, pero siempre que los tiene en mente estos se ven tapados por el único recuerdo que de verdad le hace volver a pensar el porque esta ahí.

Lleva sus manos a su rostro y así lo cubre, tanto su boca como sus ojos los cuales no resisten ni un poco y se desbordan en lagrimas, cubre sus labios para no emitir sollozo alguno, lo que no lloro cuando los descubrió lo llora cuando los recuerda.

Cuando recuerda que esa hada rusa le engaño de tal forma como lo hace una bruja para que comas su casa de jengibre y finalmente... te devore a ti.

 _Lágrimas en el suelo, lágrimas sobre mi almohada,_ _  
no me hundirás y yo superare lo nuestro._

 _Estás lagrimas me ayudaran a superar esto..._

 **Lo superare.**

No importa cuanto se intente escapar del pasado, este siempre te alcanzara, Yuuri lo sabía pero no estaba listo para confrontarlo ahora.

Llega cinco minutos tarde a su cita, lo hace a propósito, usualmente siempre era él quien llegaba temprano y debía esperar a que el ruso llegara, tarde... como de costumbre. Entro a la pequeña cafetería donde pudo distinguir una silueta bastante conocida para él.

-¡Yuuri!

La forma en la que Viktor lo llama ya no le provoca nada, mira fijamente al ruso antes de retirarse el abrigo y tomar asiento.

-Te ordene algo de té- Viktor arrastro la taza hasta que los dedos de Yuuri la tocaran pero intuitivamente este los aparto para posar ambas manos en los papeles que ya traía desde un principio.

-Esto no es una cita para tomar café ni charlar como si fuésemos viejos amigos- espeto. -si estoy aquí es por mi abogado quien al parecer no te hizo entender que tu y yo no necesitamos vernos para tratar el divorcio-

La expresión de felicidad que el rostro de Viktor expresa se deforma a una completamente extrañada.

-¿Porque querrías que nos divorciáramos? Yuuri tú...

-Deja de jugar- Yuuri lo interrumpe al notar aun negación por parte de Viktor. -no tengo tiempo ni un porque lidiar con tus cosas infantiles, si no vas a tomar esto en serio pediré al juez una orden y te hará firmar el maldito papel-

Arrastrando la rabia en sus palabras se levanto del asiento no sin antes tomar su chaqueta.

-¿Ya no me amas, Yuuri?

Yuuri se detiene en seco al escucharlo.

Ninguno de los dos habla.

Viktor toma eso como una respuesta, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa contenta.

Yuuri vuelve a la mesa donde esta Viktor solamente para dejar algo en ella, algo brillante y que en su pasado no solo significo algo para él, algo importante y que demostraba todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo a Viktor.

Resplandeciente como de costumbre Yuuri dejo sobre la mesa el "amuleto" de la suerte que compro aquella vez en España.

Después de eso Yuuri salió del recinto.

 _Con el tiempo se que me dejaras,  
como un recuerdo lejano._

 _Se que el amor puede ser fácil,  
más si empezará por amarme a mi misma._

Yuuri desde el comienzo de su matrimonio con Viktor se volvió un vaso de cristal que por cada vez que Viktor llegaba con el olor de Plisetski en la ropa una grieta en este aparecía, una grieta que si bien puede ser pequeña muchas veces podía ser grande e irreparable.

Pero... ¿como Yuuri se había enterado afondo de la relación de ambos rusos?

Bien, esto había sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños que ambos realizaron para Yurio justo cuando llego a sus 18 años.

Esa fecha Yuuri jamás la olvidaría, como era costumbre bebió más de la cuenta y casi hizo un alboroto sin embargo el alcohol provoco una reacción diferente en su organismo, cayó dormido en algún instante de la noche.

Despertó a eso de las 2 de la mañana completamente solo en el sofá de la sala, camino taciturno por el pasillo que daba directo al baño, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Ese algo fueron más bien los sonidos que de su habitación se escuchaban; el rechinido de la cama, los delicados pero sonoros jadeos y gemidos que una voz soltaba mientras que otra no emitía más que gruñidos graves que solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

Reunió el valor para asomarse sin ser descubierto solo para verlos.

Si antes tenía sospechas ahora ya no.

Yuuri presenció una de las muchas infidelidades de su pareja, Viktor Nikiforov con Yuri Plisetski.

 _Lagrimas en el suelo,_ _  
como la lluvia en mi ventana, el dolor  
desaparece y yo superare lo nuestro._

 _Estas lagrimas me ayudaran a pasar esto  
y yo superare lo nuestro._

No se pierde lo que no se tiene, eso tenían que tenerlo en claro ambos sin embargo ellos si lo tenían, pero lo perdieron cuando se dejaron llevar por una aventura que no daría para nada más que no fuera eso.

Una aventura.

¿Como podían explicar una infidelidad? ¿Como podían siquiera pedir que se les perdonara?

Después de varias veces de negarse rotundamente a firmar Viktor termino por hacerlo, oficialmente Yuuri Katsuki ya no era su pareja, oficialmente ya no compartían nada. Aunque el abogado sugirió a su cliente que aceptara la pensión aun si ambos no tenían hijos o algo este la rechazo apenas y esta fue mencionado.

No quería nada que fuese del ruso.

El departamento se conservo de la misma forma que siempre, con o sin Yuuri nada cambio en él, más que una cosa si una cosa importante.

Ya no emanaba nada, ni alegría, ni calidez... nada. Tan solo un enorme lugar en el cual solo le quedaba pasearse y recordar por cada paso que daba algún recuerdo del japones, desde su llegada al departamento, hasta su primera pelea y por supuesto las innumerables muestras de cariño que se compartieron en cada rincón de esta.

Todo estaba ahí.

Todo... lo que tuvo y lo que cambio por lo que podría decir, ¿un buen rato?

 _No necesito que me llames esta noche,  
no necesito que veas si estoy bien._

 _Me dejaste, así que déjame, estoy bien;  
me quedaré aquí siguiendo adelante con mi vida._

Tanto el teléfono del kazajo como el del japones suenan todas las noches, a la misma hora lo cual fue algo tétrico en un principio pero lo ignoraron a su debido tiempo.

Ambos se envolvían en un sentimiento cálido y pasional que no podían parar por el simple timbre de sus teléfonos celulares; conforme Otabek se cierne encima de Yuuri quien no hace más que gemir sin pudor alguno, porque dejo de tenerlo hace mucho tiempo. Quiere disfrutar plenamente el cuerpo del alguien que solo le pertenece a él, que no lleva consigo las marcas de alguien más, que es completamente suyo.

Nada importa ya en esas cuatro paredes, nada salía de ahí, nadie conocía de su espacio no había necesidad de ello.

No importaba si la mitad de sus amigos, compañeros u conocidos los odiaba, no le daban importancia a ello. Aceptaron con la frente en alto que ellos serían los malos de la historia, ¿porque lo hacían?

Porque así solo se sentirían tranquilos.

 _Lagrimas en el suelo, lagrimas en la almohada,  
el dolor se desvanece. _

_Y yo superare lo nuestro._

Por primera vez en su vida... Viktor no desea volver a casa como otras veces y Yuuri espera ansioso en la entrada la llegada de su amado. Yurio mantiene la esperanza de que aquel caballero vendrá nuevamente en su rescate, volverá a salvarle de ese aterrador monstruo llamado "soledad" sin embargo el caballero que tanto espera por fin encontró un "hada" que si bien no necesito ser rescatada del todo la protegerá, porque sin que esta lo sepa... más bien él fue el rescatado.

 _Oh, si, superare lo nuestro._

 **[...]**

 **Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos lectores,  
¿querían ver sufrir más a los personajes?  
¡Aquí lo tienen!  
Aclaro, Viktor y Yurio no son pareja, tan solo  
les gusta pasar el rato... pues ya saben haciendo eso(?)**

 **Yuuri esta en Kazajistan con Otabek.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **La canción es "Tears" de Clean Bandit.**


End file.
